


Goodnight

by original_donuts



Series: AAside Rarepair Week [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Rarepair Week, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_donuts/pseuds/original_donuts
Summary: Ren and Haruka decide to spend the night together marathoning the final episodes of the current Star Five season.
Relationships: Nijo Haruka/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: AAside Rarepair Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Sleep with HaruRen!

“Um, Haruka-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Are you sure you don’t have to go back to your share house?”

Ren was surprised when Haruka invited him to hang out for the day. Once he recovered from his initial shock he immediately accepted his invitation, happy to spend time with his friend and fellow tokusatsu fan. 

They went out and watched a movie, went to Animate to buy the new merchandise for their favorite Star Rangers, and ate some fast food before going to Argonavis’s share house to marathon the final episodes of the current Star Five season.

Haruka huffed, grabbing the remote before turning on the TV. “It won’t matter if I’m there or not.”

“But won’t—no, nevermind.”

Ren was going to ask him about Kanata before remembering how upset Haruka becomes whenever his brother is mentioned.

“Anyways, it’s starting.”

Immediately, Ren focused his attention onto the TV, the opening sequence already starting.

Haruka softly smiled to himself as he listened to Ren hum along to the opening theme song.

When the first commercial break began, Ren spoke up. “You know, I was surprised when Haruka-kun invited me to hang out today.”

“Hah?”

“Ah! I didn’t mean that in a bad way!” Ren exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him. “It’s just—I’m the one who’s always inviting you to hang out, so I was really happy when you asked me!”

“Is that so?” Haruka made a mental reminder to invite Ren to hang out more often.

The commercial break ended and they focused their attention back onto the TV. Throughout their marathon, they cheered on their favorite heroes, commented on the action, and discussed theories together—cheering if they turned out right.

Once the credits for the last episode started rolling, Ren yawned. “It’s gotten pretty late. We should probably sleep soon.”

No response. 

“Haruka-kun?”

Ren felt something heavy land on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Haruka leaning on it, already asleep.

Ren smiled at the sight. “It must've been a long day for you, huh?”

He stared at Haruka’s sleeping face for a bit before reaching his hand out before gently patting his head.

“Good night, Haruka-kun. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
